


Bathing

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bubble Bath, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the kink meme. Courfeyrac bathing his sub, Combeferre, after a scene. Non-serious dom/sub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathing

"This is ridiculous." Combeferre protested as Courfeyrac half carried him into their bathroom, and indicated for Combeferre to drop into the large, woefully luxurious tub in the room’s centre.

"This is ridiculous,  _sir_.”

"Sir." Combeferre added, embarrassed enough that his cheeks flushed a slight pink, but Courfeyrac did not remain on the topic. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, you needn’t do this."

”I want to.” Courfeyrac said bluntly, and when Combeferre sank into the steaming water, he couldn’t help but utter a quiet groan at the heat. His muscles ached, and he was so  _tired_ , and he really would have preferred to bathe after sleeping, but Courfeyrac had insisted. “You’ve been taking care of me for a few hours, and now I’m going to dote upon my  _blessed_  sub.” And he pressed a kiss to the nape of Combeferre’s neck, affectionate.

"I wasn’t really taking care of you, sir." Combeferre murmurs, and it’s true: he’d been kneeling with his hands tied for most of it, head pressed against Courfeyrac’s thigh in silence, and after that, Courfeyrac had teased him until he’d come with fingers in his ass and lips on his thighs, but not a touch to his cock.

"You were pleasing me, which is what I like most." Courfeyrac said, and then he leaned, tone deliberate and low as he murmured against Combeferre’s ear, "And if you continue to argue, I’ll not let you come for a week." Combeferre let out a choked sound.

Courfeyrac pulled away, saying, “Soak your hair.” as he grabbed a bottle of shampoo, a sponge and some soap, and Combeferre made no thought of disobeying. He ducked his head under the water and rubbed through his hair, and then he sat up again. Courfeyrac’s hand soon moved into Combeferre’s hair, rubbing thick, sweet-smelling shampoo into it.

Combeferre let out a quiet sigh, relaxing back into it, and Courfeyrac hummed, pleased. “That’s my boy.” He murmured, and when he indicated for Combeferre to rinse, he did so. Courfeyrac was wearing his pyjama pants, but he was shirtless, and he had no qualms about beginning to scrub over Combeferre’s chest with the sponge.

“Courfeyrac-” Combeferre protested, but it didn’t felt bad: no, by all means, it felt fantastic. Courfeyrac worked devotedly, carefully working over every inch that he could reach, down his stomach, over his thighs and his calves. “You missed a spot.” Combeferre muttered, shifting his hips in a plaintive fashion, and his dom  _laughed_  at him.

“Greedy.” was all Courfeyrac would say, and then he said, “Sit up so I can do your back.” Combeferre let out a soft, unhappy sound, but he obeyed. As Courfeyrac washed over his back, he purred against Combeferre’s ear, “Is that what you want? Want me to give you another orgasm? Are you  _really_  such a greedy little creature?”

Combeferre took in a short inhale, trying to concentrate on the scrub against his back instead of the throb between his legs. “How would the others feel to see you like this? Logical, rational, calm Combeferre, ready to  _beg_  me to put my hand on his cock and let him come like a good boy.”

“Courfeyrac,  _please_ , dear God-”

“They don’t know how pretty you are like this, how lovely it is to see you beg and fuck your hips so needily against air and water as if it’ll make a difference.” Combeferre’s breath hitched with each breath, and he arched. Courfeyrac leaned and grasped his cock, beginning to stroke the length of it, and Combeferre came within a good minute at the skilful movement of the other man’s hand. “My pretty boy.”

And then, Courfeyrac was scrubbing behind Combeferre’s ears despite the way it made the other man fluster and giggle, protesting as he tried to grab at the other man’s hand. “You’re horrible, God, Courfeyrac-”

“ _You’re_  horrible, you should see the fucking skin here, man.” Combeferre was laughing as Courfeyrac tickled at his neck and his arms, dropping the sponge in the bath. Courfeyrac leaned and put his arms around Combeferre’s neck, pressing a kiss against his jaw. “Hey, you’re the best sub, okay?”

“You’re a good dominant.” Combeferre murmured. “Even though you’re a tease.”

“You love it.”

“I love you.” Courfeyrac  _grinned_ , pressing four kisses loudly to the other’s cheek, and Combeferre pressed back for more.

“And I love you, my pretty little doctor. Out the bath: I’ve warmed a towel  _especially_  for your sensitive skin.”

“I don’t have sensitive skin.”

“Combeferre, if we change the sheets, you get a rash.”

“I do not!”

“Can’t lie to me, man, I see your red rashy ass when we get up.”

“I’m allergic to your ridiculous tendencies.” Courfeyrac gasped.

“So  _rude_! Now, come here.” He wrapped the towel around the other man, pressing yet another kiss to Combeferre’s lips as he began to towel at the other’s skin. “You ready for bed?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Not gonna get a rash?”

“Shut up.”

“Shut up,  _sir_.” Combeferre chuckled a little, turning away and refusing to meet Courfeyrac’s smug expression.

“Shut up, sir.” He repeated dutifully, and Courfeyrac’s delighted expression made it more than worth it.


End file.
